Mirabelle Rowntree
This character was created by Story Mirabelle is the oldest daughter of Elijah and Ysmay and the older sister of Kathleen. She is the niece of Finn, Kol, Niklaus, Henrik and Rebekah and the granddaughter of Esther and Mikael. She was turned by Elijah on her eighteenth birthday only hated it because she wanted to live the life of a werewolf. History The Middle Ages Mirabelle was born to Elijah and Ysmay four years before her sister Kathleen. After Ysmay handed Kathleen to Elijah, Elijah kept a close eye on both his daughters, easy because Mirabelle had triggered her wolf gene by killing Ysmay. When Mirabelle turned eighteen, Elijah got a witch to turn Mirabelle into a vampire and the Hybrid Curse, the same one on Kathleen and Niklaus was placed on her. New Orleans, 20th Century Mirabelle was in New Orleans while her family was as well. Mikael offered to make a deal with Mirabelle, help him kill his children and she'll die as well. Not wanting to live at all, Mirabelle agreed and became a powerful weapon for Mikael. It is later revelled that Mikael was complelling Mirabelle to do everything he said. When he chased everyone away, Elijah saw a glimps of Mirabelle running away but dismissed it as his imagination. The Vampire Diaries Season 1 Mirabelle goes to Mystic Falls high school and is in the same year as Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefen and is in the same history class as Elena. She isn't a main character in season one and is seen from time to time at school. Season 2 Mirabelle isn't seen in Mystic Falls until her father arrives and she talks to him. He is suprised that she is in Mystic Falls and she tells him she hardly ever left the place, calling Mystic Falls her only home. She appears more often in Season 2, tormanting Elijah for what he did to her. Mirabelle and Kathleen do not offically meet, though Mirabelle is aware of Kathleen's exsistence. She also tells Elena that she is Elijah eldest daughter and that Elena should be careful of trusting him. Mirabelle is mentioned by Elena when Elijah tells Elena his families history saying "she told me to be careful in trusting you because you took her life away from her." Elijah tells Elena about Mirabelle and why he did what he did. Towards the end of Season 2, Mirabelle "forgives" her father for what he did and says she's never been able to get over her demons. Elijah accepts Mirabelle's apologe, thinking Mirabelle means it but in reality, she's trying to do this so she can get close to him. She is turned into a Hybrid when Niklaus breaks the Hybrid Curse but no Hybrid is aware of this. When she learns that Niklaus daggered her father, she is seen crying. Season 3 She isn't seen until Mikael tries to kill Niklaus and when Niklaus sees she's been Mikael's ally all along he yells at her for lying to them by which see says she never lied and they should've known she never forgave them for doing this to her. When Mikael dies, the compoulsion wears off and Niklaus realises what else Mikael had done, he'd complelled Mirabelle for over a hundred years. Niklaus also realises Mirabelle is a Hybrid and helps Mirabelle with what's going on. Mirabelle leaves Mystic Falls, heading to New Orleans, being the first to get taken by the witches. The Originals Mirabelle moved to New Orleans after mid season 3 of The Vampire Diaries. She is in the bar when Niklaus comes and leaves as soon as she sees him. There, the witches take her and put her in a cell with Hayley. When Kathleen comes, Mirabelle meets Kathleen offically. Kathleen remembers hearing Niklaus and Elijah talk about a vampire called Mirabelle and tries to find out why. Mirabelle is used as bait, along with Kathleen, to get Elijah to help them. Trivia *Mirabelle is portrayed by Shailene Woodley *She is the only Mikaelson to be in Season 1, being introduced in Pilot as a seventeen year old high school student *Though she is techincally only four years older then her sister, she appears eight years older *She is a Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid *She leaves Mystic Falls in season 3 to go to New Orleans *She is a main character in The Originals Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Unsired Hybrids Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:TVD and The Originals Crossovers Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonist